Angels, Humanity, and Demons against the world Who knew?
by ClockRose
Summary: Ozpin was sent on a mission. He almost died. Someone saved him, and he's determined to find out! What dose his closest people know? And what the hell does this have to do with his battle with Salem? Let's find out!


Oz

It was supposed to be a regular mission. Just a quick get in, remove the nest, get out. But nothing was ever that easy in his line of work. Never. The council had found a new nest that the Grimm had made. Now, Ozpin should have known that it wouldn't be that easy, otherwise, they would have sent someone like Qrow or Glenda. No. This was a nest filled to the brim with nothing but Nuckelavee and King Taijitu.

King Taijitu was something any huntsman could handle, but Nuckelavee. Oh, that was a different story. From what he had seen on Mr. Lie Ren's file it took only one to destroy his home, but here? Here was a different matter. Here there were at least twenty, maybe more. Once he had seen them he knew he would need help. So, he planned to call for backup, but it would seems that the universe had other plans.

Before he could even speak into the walkie talkie, he had heard the shuffle of grass then he was on his back trying to keep the sharp, poisonous, fangs of the King Taijitu from ripping into his neck. It was quite a struggle, even for him.

The Grimm had pulled back making Oz think he could get some leverage, but that was not the case. Once Oz put his hands on the ground to flip back and push himself to at least stand, the King Taijitu lunged. It was kind of like a Viper lunging for its prey. In this instance it could have been.

He didn't have enough time to react. Run. Throw his arms in the way. His only thought simple was, 'I'm about to die. And by a snake, no less'.

The Taijitu was less than a hair's length before Ozpin's felt the rush of someone past him. He swore he felt the wing of a bird with it.

The force of the wind knocked him back and he started to black out. The last thing he saw was a fang being throw over him.

'How odd.'

Angel/(?)

'I can't believe he was such an idiot! How can a man that's supposed to be so important to need an angel almost get himself killed!' The angel thought to herself. She could not believe that a man as renowned as he was couldn't keep a single Grimm from ripping his throat out. It was quite a shock considering even her mother had praised the man when she was sent to watch her former team.

'Honestly! Has he just been facking his success and just throwing other people out of his way?' she thought bitterly to herself.

After he had been given his mission and told her associate that the council was sending him on a mission said associate had asked for the coordinates so she could 'Know where to start looking' should he go missing. Of course that was a lie to get them so his angel could fallow and make sure he lived.

'Good thing too. Who knew that you would almost die. Well at least I can say I saved your green clad butt.' She smiled at that. It wasn't everyday you could say you saved your charge from death. It was actually a bit of an honor to say you had. It was like saying you had killed your first Grimm without help.

She looked around to make sure nothing was going to attack with her back turned for the moment before she turned to look at the man clad in green. He was pale and had silver hair. It looked flattering to his feathers and didn't make him look too old. His glasses had been knock off his face as she had rushed to save his life, so now he looked a bit younger than usual. She found herself getting closer to study him. It wasn't often that she had done this since she was using being his youngest student to get close to him. Yes, it was cruel, but it was the best she could do. The law forbade any relationship with a charge that was not being manipulated to keep said charge safe. It was too risky for the angel to get attached and then would have to choose between there brethren and their lover/charge.

Once she realized that she was far closer than she should have been she backed up. She felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

'I should make sure he's not seriously hurt.'

Once she had checked him over she picked his scroll up and sent the distance signal out to see to it that she didn't have to carry him back. That was to hard to cover up.

Once she had let the signal start she made sure that it looked as though he had been the one to kill the creaters of Grimm.

'Good. Now to follow the idiot,' she huffed.

Narrator

When Ozpin's rescue team got there they found the man still uncanchess. They checked his fitels and his aria. Both were good. So, they took him back to Beacon.

Once there Glenda rushed out with Ruby Rose hit on her heels. Glenad and Ruby had been together when they saw the ship landing.

"Oh my God! Is he alive!" Glenda cried as she saw the overly pale man.

"Yes professor. He just over used his aria. He'll be fine so long as he stays in bed for a few days. Once he gets out of bed make sure he knows not strain himself," explained one of the medics that had picked him up. By this point the few students that had seen the ship land had made there way out of the school to see why it was here. They were going to ask Professor Goodwitch why it was, but a hushed silence fell once the saw the Headmaster. Pale, bloody, and looked as though he were on Death's door step. They didn't want to risk the fierce woman's wrath, so they just remained silent.

Once inside and after Glenda had finally gotten the man to Peach, she went to her office to call her superiors.

"Yes, he's alive," Glenda responded to the voice on the other end. "She did," there was a pause as the voice interrupted her, "You wish to speak with her? But, she can't speak now. She's establishing her cover. Could we continue this tonight? Yes, I do believe that it would be for the best," she spoke sharply. "No! I'm not undermining your authority sir!" she rushed to save herself. "Yes. I'll get her tonight. Would eleven work?" She was a lot more careful with the way she spoke now, so as not to upset her superior. "Would you like us to come to you or…" she trailed off as she was interrupted again. "Alright, we'll wait for you. Good day sir."

 ** _This is also on ao3! I'll update when I can!_**


End file.
